Noël au balcon, Pâques aux tisons
by Mirliton
Summary: Noël au calme, à Poudlard?... Il faut arrêter de rêver. C'est pourtant ce qu'espérait Hermione, avant que le Père Noël ne lui rende visite, à son corps défendant. OS, HG/SS


**Disclaimer: **les personnages etc etc sont bien à Mme Rowling, gloire à elle!

** OS** qui me trainait dans la tête depuis quelques années, et que j'ai avancé de quelques pages à chaque approche de Noël depuis 3 ans... il était temps...

**Personnages**: HG/SS (oui oui oui, moi aussi j'ai cédé... :D)

**Genre**: comme d'habitude, c'est pas bien sérieux tout ça...

**-.-.-.-.-**

_**Hops, joyeux Noël à tous!**_

* * *

><p><strong>-.-.-.-.-<br>**

**Noël au balcon, Pâques aux tisons.**

****-.-.-.-.-****

Il le savait, pourtant. A chaque fois qu'un de ses supérieurs lui confiait une mission, elle tournait mal. Dans le meilleur des cas. Oh, bien sûr, il la menait à bien, mais pour cela il payait suffisamment de sa personne pour être en droit d'estimer que oui, le résultat restait globalement catastrophique de son point de vue. Depuis la fin de la guerre, il avait espéré un répit conséquent : n'ayant plus à jouer double jeu en satisfaisant deux maîtres exigeants, sa vie aurait pu se simplifier. C'était oublier de compter avec les _**bonnes intentions**_ de Minerva MacGonagal.

Il commençait à perdre le fil de ses pensées : sans doute qu'il courait trop vite, elles étaient à la traîne derrière. Il s'arrêta un moment pour les attendre et, adossé au mur, tenta de reprendre son souffle au passage.

Bon, où en était-il déjà ? Ah oui, Minerva. Que toutes les malédictions magiques et moldues s'abattent sur elle, et la maison de Gryffondor en général (un grand ménage de ce côté ne pourrait qu'être pleinement bénéfique). Minerva la Directrice. Minerva qui reprenait à son compte l'amour d'Albus pour les moldus. Minerva qui savait, comme le reste du monde sorcier, quel rôle essentiel il avait joué dans l'Ordre du Phénix. Mais qui ne lui pardonnait toujours pas la mort d'Albus. Car sinon, pourquoi, pourquoi lui avoir demandé _**cela **_? Lui-même, pourtant pas un novice en matière de sadisme et de cruauté, n'aurait pas souhaité une telle avanie à son pire ennemi. Sauf Black, éventuellement. Ou Potter. Ou Lupin. Enfin bref, à (relativement) peu de gens.

Il redressa brusquement la tête : une cavalcade commençait à se faire entendre. Non. Ces monstres ne pouvaient se déplacer aussi vite, avec de si petites pattes… Et avec leur minuscule cervelle, comment avaient-ils retrouvé sa piste, alors que lui-même ne savait plus dans quelle partie de Poudlard il se trouvait ? Il était déjà tellement fatigué, avec tout ce poids à trimballer…

C'est alors qu'ils apparurent au bout du couloir. Severus Snape entama une fuite éperdue dans la direction opposée tandis qu'un des membres de la horde redonnait du cœur au ventre des autres Monstres.

« Le voilà ! Attends-nous, Père Noël ! »

Et les enfants se relancèrent à sa poursuite.

**-.-.-.-.-**

Hermione, emmitouflée dans une couverture avec un livre dans une main et un chocolat dans l'autre, adorait ces moments de calme dans ses appartements, qui par leur rareté prenaient quasiment un goût d'interdit. Depuis trois ans qu'elle enseignait la Métamorphose à Poudlard, la vie trépidante du château lui laissait bien peu de temps pour elle. Réunions, cours, corrections, préparations, elle n'aurait jamais pensé que cela l'occupe tant. Sans parler des réparations des dégâts causés par les élèves : en octobre, ils avaient passé une demi-journée à traquer dans les couloirs un bureau à moitié métamorphosé en dragon. Heureusement la transformation n'avait pas abouti et le… truc, toujours en bois, avait fini par se mettre le feu à lui-même (au grand désespoir d'Hagrid). Personne ne lui avait rien reproché : pareils incidents étaient monnaie courante dans une école de magie. Seul Binns avait marmonné que de telles fantaisies ne risquaient pas d'arriver dans son cours - pour sûr : le seul danger qui guettait les élèves était l'endormissement subit. Et bien entendu, le Parfait Professeur Potionneur Severus Snpae n'avait rien dit, mais son rictus méprisant valait toutes les insultes du monde : sa collègue de Métamorphoses n'était et ne serait jamais qu'une incapable.

Et voilà. De rage, Hermione jeta _Le vol à balais : du sortilège à l'art_ (un cadeau de Ron, qui regagna son étagère en battant furieusement des pages). Snape, encore Snape, toujours Snape. Même quand elle passait une soirée tranquille, il venait troubler sa lecture. Depuis qu'elle avait pris ses fonctions à Poudlard, il ne cessait de traquer ses moindres erreurs, prêt à marquer chaque faux-pas non plus d'un sarcasme cinglant comme au temps de sa scolarité, mais d'un silence bien pire encore. Il attendait de la voir s'empêtrer dans les explications devant la Directrice qui voulait savoir pourquoi deux élèves étaient revenus de son cours avec des plumes dans les oreilles ou un orteil de trop. Hermione devait dans ce cas rester doublement calme :

- ne pas lancer à la figure de Minerva que, de son temps à elle, Neville finissait régulièrement les cours de Métamorphose avec une _**originalité anatomique**_ que Pomfresh mettait parfois deux jours à rectifier,  
>- ne pas secouer comme un prunier le silencieux Severus dont le regard impassible dissimulait, elle en était persuadée, une jubilation malsaine.<p>

Non qu'elle déteste son collègue : lui au moins ne l'accablait pas de _**bons conseils**_ (en général catastrophiques) pour réussir ses cours, ne la monopolisait pas pour un quart d'heure de conversation futile sur les chaussures ou le maquillage, et ne lui reprochait pas de préférer prendre ses repas en compagnie d'un livre dans ses quartiers plutôt que dans le brouhaha de la Salle Commune. Ils avaient même eu quelques discussions intéressantes sur le rôle des potions dans les métamorphoses humaines. Enfin, "disputes" serait un terme plus exact. Mais intéressantes, oui. Toutefois, la mauvaise humeur et l'agressivité dont il agrémentait toute conversation (et interaction sociale, en fait) le rendaient plus qu'exaspérant.

Bien. Voilà qu'elle se gâchait maintenant son Noël sans l'aide de personne. Elle avait vaillamment résisté aux injonctions de Minerva qui souhaitait sa présence au repas du soir pour accueillir les familles moldues qui avaient accepté, à l'occasion des fêtes, de venir découvrir l'école de leur enfant sorcier. En trimballant avec eux, cela va sans dire, la ribambelle de frères et sœurs que le maintien de la natalité britannique exigeait.

Hermione se pelotonna davantage dans son fauteuil : elle subirait quelques jours les regards de reproche de la Directrice, mais au moins elle passait une soirée tranquille. Elle avait réussi à trouver une excuse pour rester loin du Terrier : elle voulait tout simplement un Noël calme. Elle sourit en pensant à celui qui devait jouer les Pères Noël : Minerva avait, paraît-il, dégotté un malheureux qui, polynectarisé en jovial vieillard à barbe blanche et joues rouges, avait accepté le rôle. Hermione soupçonnait en l'occurrence la Directrice de chantage. Pauvre gars.

La vie à Poudlard se révélait plus ennuyeuse que prévu, et surtout contraignante : la façon dont Minerva tâchait de tout régenter, y compris en dehors des périodes scolaires, rendait l'ambiance de ces vacances déplaisante. Hermione n'avait pourtant pas voulu rentrer dans sa famille pour les fêtes : depuis la Victoire elle se sentait en complet décalage avec le monde moldu, resté joyeusement inconscient des massacres perpétrés presque sous ses yeux. Au fil des années elle en était venue à mieux comprendre ceux qui avaient gardé une profonde amertume à l'issue de la première guerre et construit un rempart autour de leur vie pour empêcher l'extérieur de les atteindre. Hermione n'en était certes pas là, mais en regardant les flammes dans la cheminée elle se prenait ce soir-là à souhaiter qu'un événement imprévu vienne la tirer de cette morosité où s'enfermait sa vie.

Au moment où la pendule entamait sa monocorde ritournelle annonçant minuit, une bûche s'effondra entre les chenets. La gerbe d'étincelles courut sur le dallage presque jusqu'aux pieds d'Hermione avant de s'éteindre dans un crépitement. Le feu reprit ses droits et, tandis que les arabesques orangées poursuivaient leur valse languissante au-dessus des braises, elle fit un vœu. Après tout, qu'est-ce que ça coûtait… et puis, en y regardant bien, un visage tremblant aux traits éphémères s'animait au cœur du feu...

Hermione ferma doucement les yeux, un portrait d'ombre et de lumière flamboyant sous les paupières.

**-.-.-.-.-**

Par la moustache de Morgane. Ce corps pesait cent dix kilos au bas-mot, et vu son essoufflement, ce n'était pas que du muscle. Severus tenta d'accélérer, en vain. La meute le suivait maintenant de si près qu'il sentait presque son souffle chaud sur ses jarrets. Leurs cris de triomphe n'arrangeaient rien. Dans l'état de semi-lucidité qu'il parvenait à conserver, Severus se promit de passer les prochain Noël aux antipodes. Et tant pis si, par souci d'exactitude, ce devait être sur un radeau au beau milieu du Pacifique.

« Courage les copains ! On va l'avoir ! A nous tous les cadeaux ! »

Plus jamais ça.

**-.-.-.-.-**

Hermione fut tirée de sa rêverie par un bruit incongru : l'approche d'un troupeau de buffles. Même à Poudlard, ce genre de présence a de quoi surprendre. Elle se leva, s'étira paresseusement et traîna des pieds jusqu'à sa porte. Le bruit se précisait.

« On va l'avoir ! On va l'avoir ! »

Ah, finalement le troupeau prenait forme humaine. Et courait après une malheureuse victime. Tant pis pour la soirée tranquille et pour le ridicule (sa tenue d'intérieur s'agrémentait de lapins verts et tortues bleues, rien qu'on aime montrer quand on est un enseignant respectable de Poudlard) : Hermione ouvrit la porte.

Elle se trouva nez-à-nez avec un Père Noël suant sang et eau, visage couperosé et respiration sifflante. Il essayait vaguement d'articuler quelque chose, mais rien ne sortait. Hermione, désarçonnée, lança la première stupidité qui lui vint :

« Euh... ce doit être une erreur, je n'ai rien commandé.

- Mais quelle crétine de Gryffondor ! »

Horrifiée, Hermione reconnut cette voix, celle capable de transcender les pires points de côté pour lancer une méchanceté. Elle crut ensuite que ses yeux lui jouaient des tours, avec le feu et la persistance rétinienne : elle vit les joues rondes fondre en deux pommettes pâles, les cheveux noircir et les yeux virer obsidienne. Oh non, pas lui.

**-.-.-.-.-**

Severus, à bout de souffle, s'arrêta devant la porte qui s'ouvrait : un espoir de salut, peut-être… Il la vit alors, cheveux auréolant son visage, lapins et tortues folâtrant sur son pyjama...

Oh non, pas elle.

**-.-.-.-.-**

L'instinct du sarcasme avait repris le dessus, mais le corps restait toujours défaillant : Severus Snape, malgré son regard foudroyant, semblait à l'agonie. Hermione l'empoigna fermement et le propulsa sans ménagement dans la pièce. Juste à temps : la Horde arrivait.

Une vingtaine de gamins s'arrêta dans une splendide bousculade devant elle. Bon, pas de panique : les mioches c'était son affaire, mieux : son métier. Elle prit une profonde inspiration : ceux-ci ne la connaissaient pas et ne la craignaient donc pas.

Un blondinet de huit ans environ à la tête-à-claques par excellence s'avança et la toisa sans complaisance.

« Il est à nous. Fais-le sortir.  
>- Hum... je serais presque tentée d'accepter <em><strong>(un grognement furieux retentit dans son dos, la faisant sourire)<strong>_ mais tu as oublié le mot magique. »

Blondinet-je-cherche-les-claques lui lança, suffisant :

« Peuh, j'en connais plein, mon frère c'est un sorcier d'abord ! »

Hermione se prit à plaindre le grand frère : même un Serpentard ne méritait pas une telle teigne dans les basques.

« Ah ah, vraiment ?  
>- Ouais. Wingardium Leviota !<br>- Levio_**sa**_. Et, non, ce n'est pas le bon. »

Des réponses commencèrent à fuser de la troupe derrière :

« Portus ?  
>- Mais non, c'est Portatus, patate !<br>- Patatus toit-même !  
>- Refringo ?<br>- Impero ?  
>- Endoloris ? »<p>

Hermione grimaça : heureusement, les élèves n'avaient pas le droit d'utiliser la magie chez eux.

« Eh, ma sœur m'a menacé avec un truc génial une fois, c'est radical, regardez. »

Un rouquin de dix ans se planta devant elle et, bras tendu, lui lança :

« Avada Cadabra ! »

Quoique. Finalement, on devrait peut-être autoriser la magie chez les mineurs, dans certains cas. Pour se défendre contre les petits frères.

Une voix timide s'éleva au fond.

« Si-teu-plé ? »

La Horde trépignante se poussa du coude : ah, oui, ce mot magique-là. Grand-chef-à-claques reprit la parole.

« Alors ?  
>- Oui, c'est bien celui-là.<br>- Rends-nous le Père Noël, _s'il-te-plaît_...  
>- Non. <em><strong>(un soupir de soulagement mal réprimé jaillit dans son dos)<strong>_  
>- Hé, mais t'avais dit que...<br>- Vous avez mis trop longtemps, dommage.  
>- Voleuse ! Menteuse ! Tricheuse ! »<p>

Hermione tira sa baguette sans cesser de sourire. Blondinet-je-vais- m'en-manger-une- mais-qu'est-ce-que-vous-attendez- pour-me-gifler renifla, méprisant.

« Peuh, tant t'es même pas une sorcière, avec ton pyjama idiot. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Nous lancer des lapins verts dessus ? »

Hermione leva doucement sa baguette, quelques étincelles en jaillirent. La troupe recula prudemment, laissant son chef prendre Ses Responsabilités.

« Non. Par contre, tu seras beaucoup plus supportable en crapaud, je pense. Ou cafard. Avec tes amis pour te tenir compagnie. »

Les _**amis**_ rétrogradèrent encore de trois pas.

Grand-Chef-finalement- on-va-peut-être-éviter-les-baffes- ça-vaut-mieux regarda autour de lui, jeta un coup d'œil haineux à la baguette crépitante et fit demi-tour en maugréant. Le reste suivit en vitesse.

« 'tain, elle nous a piqué le Père Noël !  
>- Elle le veut rien que pour elle...<br>- Quel rat ! »

Hermione referma la porte en soupirant : dire qu'elle trouvait leurs aînés pénibles... Une partie de son cerveau lui murmura : « Et tu en reverras certains en cours d'ici quelques années », mais son inconscient s'empressa de mettre au placard cette information affolante.

S'adossant au mur, elle regarda avec amusement son collègue de Potions tout de rouge vêtu (curieusement le costume s'était adapté aux proportions du corps dépolynectarisé) faire les cents pas devant la cheminée. Sans les robes noires tourbillonnantes, il manquait un petit quelque chose, tout de même. D'ailleurs...

« Je suppose que pour expliquer le Polynectar et cette tenue qui, en passant, s'adapte très bien aux changements de volume, il faudrait... une longue histoire ? »

Severus Snape, furieux, arrêta d'user son tapis et marcha droit sur elle.

« Tandis, petit péronnelle, qu'il ne suffit que d'une phrase pour expliquer les lapins, pff, et tortues qui gambadent sur votre pyjama _**(Hermione se mordit les lèvres) **_: vous n'êtes toujours qu'une sale gamine.

- Oh, voyez-vous cela, dans ce cas je vais rappeler illico les sales-gamins-mes-amis qui tenaient tant à vous voir, et… »

Et on frappa à la porte.

« Hermiooooone ? »

Oh non, ce boulet de Ron qui venait-s'assurer-qu'elle-passait-un-joyeux-Noël- mais-comment-peut-on-vivre-loin-du-Terrier. Pour la première fois, elle vit Severus Snape prendre l'air paniqué.

« Ma chambre, souffla-t-elle. Filez par là et changez-vous.  
>- Peux pas ! chuchota-t-il.<br>- Comment ça ?  
>- Comme : je-ne-peux-pas !<br>- Hein?...  
>- Cette saloperie de costume est enchantée pour me coller à la peau <em><strong>(là, Hermione remarqua un détail que son inconscient, lui, avait noté depuis le début : effectivement, l'ensemble était plutôt moulant…)<strong>_ et seule Minerva...  
>- Hermiooooone ?<br>- Passez toujours dans l'autre pièce, j'essaie de la retenir ici.  
>- Hermiooooooooone ! »<p>

**-.-.-.-.-**

"J'essaie de le retenir ici"... Qu'est-ce que Weasley viendrait faire dans la chambre d'Hermione Granger à minuit passé, d'abord ?

Severus examina rapidement son nouveau refuge. Pas de fioriture rouge et or comme il aurait pu s'y attendre, mais une pièce fonctionnelle : un large bureau, quelques placards, un lit confortable (du moins, ayant toutes les apparences du confort), un miroir (où se reflétait un Père Noël furibard un peu trop mince, un peu trop brun et un peu trop pâle pour faire vrai), et des livres tapissant les murs. Sauf, curieusement, un coin aménagé en mini-laboratoire de Potions. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur les livres posés à côté et les ingrédients entourant le chaudron; il se souvint alors du dernier accrochage qu'il avait eu avec Hermione Granger : les potions métamorphiques. Il regarda les notes qu'elle avait prises : gagné. En feuilletant les résultats, il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que, malgré la maladresse de la méthode (forcément, qu'attendre d'autre d'une prof de Métamorphose) et les tâtonnements autour de processus pourtant évidents, les petites recherches de la petite prof ne manquaient ni d'intérêt, ni d'à propos.

Un éclat de rire le ramena au réel : il ferait mieux de se préoccuper de l'escogriffe débarqué à côté. Granger était bien capable d'oublier ses bonnes résolutions.

**-.-.-.-.-**

Ron s'étouffait à moitié de rire.

« Et tu dis qu'elle a pu convaincre un pauvre gars de faire le Père Noël?»

Hermione sourit.

« Connaissant la Directrice, elle a plutôt trouvé quelqu'un sur qui faire pression.  
>- Et tu n'es pas restée pour voir ça ?<br>- Oh, tu sais, à tout prendre je préfère une soirée loin des élèves et de leur famille, une soirée _tranquille_ _**(allez Ron, tu déranges là, pars, pars, pars !)**_  
>- Mouais... M'enfin, Maman te fait dire qu'on n'a pas encore attaqué la bûche, si tu veux...<br>- Ron...  
>- Bon bon. C'est toi qui vois. Par contre, j'ai oublié l'autre jour la saga sur le Quidditch à travers les âges que je compte offrir à Harry, il faudrait que je la récupère.<br>- Ah, hum, oui, je l'ai mise dans ma ch... Non Ron, non, attends, ne...  
>- T'en fais pas, j'y vais. »<p>

Et avant qu'Hermione puisse l'en empêcher (elle ne pouvait tout de même pas lui faire un placage au sol ou lui jeter un sort, non ?), Ron entra dans sa chambre.

**-.-.-.-.-**

Merde merde merde merde merde merde merde ! Severus élimina d'emblée le dessous du lit (trop bas) et les placards (trop risqué : si Granger y avait rangé ses bouquins). Restaient le chaudron et le balcon. Severus choisit la solution la plus appropriée.

**-.-.-.-.-**

« Hermione ! Voyons ! »

Bingo. L'interpellée soupira et suivit Ron dans sa chambre. Où le Père Noël brillait par son absence.

« La fenêtre ouverte à cette période de l'année, avec la neige qui tombe !  
>- Oh, euh, oui <em><strong>(zut, la neige maintenant, elle allait récupérer du Snape surgelé)<strong>_, une petite expérience, j'ai dû aérer.  
>- Encore tes potions... T'es vraiment pire que Snape, toi ! <em><strong>(euh, Ron…)<strong>_ A se demander pourquoi tu enseignes la Métamorphose, tu as toujours été fascinée par les Potions _**(euh, Ron !)**_ »

Son ami rajouta malicieusement :

« Enfin, les Potions ou le prof, on n'a jamais trop su ! »

_**Euh ! Ron !. !. !**_

Hermione se précipita pour fermer la fenêtre. Elle entrevit un éclat rouge dans l'obscurité : bien sûr, il n'avait pas pu aller bien loin. Quelle guigne, mais quelle guigne.

« Bon, tes bouquins sont là, tu devrais y aller maintenant.  
>- Hum hum, oh, tiens, regarde ce chapitre, il est consacré à un des plus célèbres tacticiens qui...<br>- Ouiiii, Ron, mais...  
>- Laisse-moi te montrer. Ici, ils expliquent comment Wronsky a inventé sa feinte : au départ c'était juste une défaillance du balai, il a fait croire que c'était calculé, et là...<p>

**-.-.-.-.-**

Dix minutes. Dix minutes qu'il se gelait sur ce foutu balcon, tandis que l'autre abruti de Weasley retraçait l'histoire du Quidditch depuis les ptérodactyles, ou presque. Pour peu il plaindrait Granger. Il savait reconnaître une technique de drague foireuse quand il en voyait une : visiblement Weasley en était toujours au stade du salon et, maintenant qu'il prenait racine dans la chambre, il lorgnait (sans grande discrétion) sur le lit. Mais qu'attendait Granger pour le virer ? Non qu'il espère quoi que ce soit pour lui-même : malgré les lourdes réflexions de Weasley sur les Potions, il ne fallait pas rêver.

**-.-.-.-.-**

Hermione voyait la neige tourner au blizzard. Sans compter que Ron en était maintenant aux aventures amoureuses des grands joueurs, un terrain miné sur lequel elle ne voulait surtout pas se laisser entrainer. Zut, voilà qu'il lui prenait la main, maintenant...

« Et là, c'est Elfric-le-superbe, l'attrapeur le plus nul de l'histoire, enfin pour attraper les vifs d'or, parce qu'il paraît qu'avec les filles... »

Bon, il fallait prendre le basilic par la queue.

« Très intéressant, Ron, mais si tu t'attardes trop il ne restera plus de bûche.  
>- Hu ? Bûche ?<br>- Au chocolat, Ron, avec les éclats de meringue si ta mère utilise toujours la même recette, et...  
>- La bûche ! Zut, j'oubliais ! Désolé Hermione, je repasserai un de ces quatre, on reparlera de tout ça.<br>- Oui oui... »

Et Ronald Weasley, piètre dragueur mais glouton patenté, s'enfuit comme s'il avait une acromentule aux trousses.

Des coups impatients retentirent à la vitre. Au suivant... Si au moins le gel lui bloquait les mâchoires, elle éviterait les reproches...

**-.-.-.-.-**

« Espèce de fichue gourde ! C'était si difficile de lui rappeler ses devoirs gastronomiques ? Mais bien sûr mademoiselle aimait sans doute l'idée de me savoir sur son balcon en train de me métamorphoser, ahah, en sorbet ! Espèce de ... »

Hermione craqua.

« Et il fallait peut-être que j'explique à Ron que l'éminent Professeur Snape jouait les Pères Noël sur mon balcon dans un costume beaucoup trop moulant pour les circonstances ? Crétin égoïste de Serpentard !  
>- Laissez-moi rire : Trois minutes de plus, et le <em>crétin égoïste<em> devenait un voyeur malgré lui ! »

Et _**vlan**_.

C'était parti tout seul. Hermione sentit sa main chaude et douloureuse, tandis que Snape se tenait la joue, visiblement étonné et surtout calmé. Elle sortit en claquant la porte : une bonne gifle, ça remettait les choses à leur place.

**-.-.-.-.-**

Une demi-heure plus tard, elle tournait toujours dans son salon. Certes elle avait fait une sortie spectaculaire (les étagères avaient vibré lorsqu'elle avait refermé la porte), mais pas très maline : Snape, vexé comme un morpion et sans doute toujours costumé, était resté dans sa chambre et ne se décidait pas à en sortir, tandis qu'elle passait sa rage sur les coussins de son canapé. Elle n'aurait pas dû partir. C'est lui qui devrait ficher le camp, pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas mis dehors à coups de pieds dans la hotte ? Quoique, à la réflexion, ç'eût été spectaculaire, mais plus dangereux qu'une simple gifle.

Elle n'avait qu'à entrer, faire abstraction du costume (était-il donc si moulant ?) et le mettre à la porte. Costume ou pas. Moulant ou pas.

**-.-.-.-.-**

Non, bien sûr que non. Certes, Hermione Granger possédait contre toute attente une bibliothèque convenablement fournie au rayon Potions, mais il n'y trouverait pas la solution à son problème. Découragé, il referma le _De Arte Potionum Maleficarum Mwahaha_ **(1)** et s'assit sur la descente de lit : le petit labo amateur bien propret ne l'aiderait aucunement. Et pour le _**reste**_, il n'existait hélas aucun antidote. En tout cas, une gifle retentissante n'augurait pas une évolution telle qu'il se prenait parfois à le souhaiter de sa relation avec Hermione Granger.

**-.-.-.-.-**

Hermione se fit violence pour ne pas entrer en catimini et la tête basse dans sa propre chambre. Que diable, elle n'avait plus l'âge de craindre le terrible Professeur Snape, même si comme l'avait fait remarquer ce balourd de Ron il lui arrivait encore de sursauter en entendant un certain ton de voix (et non pour la raison invoquée par ce crétin, bien sûr, c'est juste par... par... enfin bref, c'était comme ça). Maintenant qu'elle était entrée elle allait simplement lui dire que - oh, ce costume ! - ne rien lui dire et lui signifier par la force du regard - ce costume ! - ne pas le regarder et par un silence agressif lui faire comprendre que... que fichait-il avec un costume pareil sur le dos ! les épaules ! les jambes... les bras... les...

**-.-.-.-.-**

Il redressa légèrement la tête à son approche. Elle était peut-être la solution, à tous les points de vue d'ailleurs. Enfin non, il ne fallait pas rêver. Mais en tant que spécialiste des métamorphoses, elle pourrait éventuellement résoudre son premier problème. Quant au second... en se débarrassant du costume ridicule, il serait sur la bonne voie. Ce n'est pas comme si ça pouvait être pire, de toute façon.

**-.-.-.-.-**

Hermione avança donc vers un Père Noël broyant du noir. Trébucha sur ses chaussons, forcément : ils traînaient toujours n'importe où. Se cassa la figure. Et atterrit quasiment nez-à-nez avec Severus Snape. Magnifique : elle avait sans doute obtenu le silence le plus grotesque depuis l'absence de réponse de Neville lors d'un compte-rendu de devoir resté fameux **(2)**.

Ils se fixèrent quelques secondes. Hermione, ses lapins et tortues en désordre sur son pyjama. Snape, l'air désespérément à bout. Elle soupira et lui tendit la main :

« Trêve de Noël ? »

Snape cligna les yeux, grommela vaguement, et finit par saisir la main tendue.

« Trêve de Noël. »

Ils se relevèrent :

« C'est Minerva qui vous a... euh... infligé ça ?  
>- A votre avis, qui d'autre dans cette fichue école en serait capable ? »<p>

Hermione acquiesça gravement : la Directrice avait prouvé maintes fois que la limite entre Gryffondor et Serpentard n'était pas très nette. Elle regarda les livres que Snape avait commencé à consulter. Manifestement, il n'avait rien trouvé d'utile. Il tiraillait nerveusement les manches de son costume, qui reprenait immédiatement sa forme initiale, avec l'obstination d'un hippogriffe.

« Vous étiez sensé le garder combien de temps ?  
>- Pour la soirée. Mais vu la façon dont tout s'est déroulé, elle est bien capable de me le coller sur le dos jusqu'au mois de juin.<br>- Pourquoi ? Vous avez essayé de tuer un moldu ?  
>- Non. J'ai juste expliqué au blondinet ce qui allait lui arriver s'il essayait encore de me tirer la barbe.<br>- La petite teigne qui menait le groupe ?  
>- Celui-là même.<br>- Pourquoi vous en êtes-vous tenu aux menaces ?  
>- Je vous rappelle que vous avez-vous-même raté l'occasion de le métamorphoser en cafard. »<p>

Hermione pouffa.

« Je ne pouvais pas infliger cela aux cafards du château. Et puis imaginez qu'on fasse ça avec tous ceux qui nous embêtent ici... Quoique, Hagrid serait ravi d'avoir un tel zoo à disposition ! »

Snape sourit à son tour. Finalement, il pouvait presque être sympathique, quand il voulait.

**-.-.-.-.-**

Trois heures qu'ils planchaient sur la question. Ils avaient envisagé le problème sous tous les angles, pour conclure que :

- Minerva avait lancé un sortilège Change-peau manifestement assez tarabiscoté,

- le Polynectar devait être épicé d'une quelconque potion d'engluement,

- Minerva n'était qu'une sadique, doublée d'une perverse qui ferait passer Grinderwald pour un innocent Botruc.

Ils travaillaient en silence, échangeant seulement quelques remarques sur l'avancement de leurs recherches, alternant mélanges d'ingrédients et épluchage de grimoires. Severus avait toujours soupçonné Hermione d'avoir un petit talent pour les potions, mais il constatait à présent qu'elle était vraiment douée, et très méthodique (pour une Gryffondor). Pour la première fois, il passait une veillée de Noël agréable; il en oubliait même de se montrer grincheux.

**-.-.-.-.-**

Hermione s'amusait beaucoup : pour la première fois depuis... pour la première fois, elle travaillait sur des potions avec un binôme compétent, dont le principal objectif n'était pas de :

- faire exploser le chaudron sur les Serpentards d'à côté/

- se planquer derrière la paillasse pour discuter mode et maquillage en faisant semblant de travailler/

- la laisser faire tout le boulot en attendant que les bonnes notes tombent.

C'était même… intéressant. Snape, concentré, en oubliait son habituel sarcasme, et avait en partie perdu de vue l'objectif principal de l'expérience : voilà qu'ils discutaient maintenant de l'impact des sorts de nettoyage sur les résidus des potions métamorphiques.

Ah, leur dernier chaudron donnait des signes encourageants : le précipité orange annonçait qu'ils approchaient de la solution.

Hermione ouvrit à nouveau son grimoire sur l'association de sortilèges et potions : d'ici une demi-heure, ils auraient trouvé.

**-.-.-.-.-**

« Bien, on dirait que cette fois...  
>- Oui, c'est la bonne couleur. »<p>

Le chaudron pétillait allègrement d'une mixture jaune canari. Severus en remplit une fiole, qu'il refroidit rapidement sous l'eau.

« Vous croyez donc que l'association de ce sort métamorphique catégorie 3B conviendrait ?  
>- Non.<br>- Non ?  
>- Je ne crois pas, je sais. »<p>

Severus ne put se retenir de sourire. Fichue Miss-Je-Sais-Tout...

Hermione Granger, impatiente, ouvrit pour la dixième fois ce fichu livre.

« C'est quand vous voulez, professeur... »

Severus inspira profondément et avala la potion : il allait enfin être débarrassé de cet accoutrement ridicule.

Au même moment, Hermione lança le sort.

Au même moment, il se dit qu'il oubliait un léger détail. Lequel déjà ? Ah oui, que... ... oh merde.

**-.-.-.-.-**

Pour marcher, ça avait marché, oui. Complètement.

Hermione se dit qu'elle aurait pu y penser, qu'elle aurait _**dû**_ y penser. Qu'en fait, elle y avait sans doute pensé, mais qu'une part malicieuse de son esprit avait soigneusement rangé ce « détail » dans un coin de sa mémoire, à côté du visage qu'elle croyait voir apparaître dans le feu plus tôt dans la soirée.

La combinaison de la potion et du sortilège avait bien ôté les habits de Snape. _**Tous**_ ses habits. Oups. Et waouh.

**-.-.-.-.-**

Lui qui, au cours des vingt-cinq dernières années, avait expérimenté à peu près toutes les situations où la survie est en jeu pour un sorcier, trouvait encore le moyen d'en tester une nouvelle. Comment fait-on pour ne pas mourir de honte lorsqu'on se retrouve inopinément nu devant une jolie femme (à laquelle, malgré les apparences soigneusement entretenues et contre toute raison, on pense un peu trop souvent) à quatre heures du matin, au milieu d'un tas de fioles sales, avec pour seul faire-valoir un chaudron encrassé ? Curieusement, ses années d'espionnage auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres ne l'y avaient pas préparé.

Son corps répondit avant son cerveau (complètement paumé, le pauvre), en ramenant ses mains sur... l'Endroit Stratégique, pour rapidement masquer au passage une autre réaction corporelle impromptue.

**-.-.-.-.-**

Hermione se dit qu'elle devait faire quelque chose. Enfin, autre que :

- rester à béer devant lui d'un vaguement... euh... quoi ? admiratif ? Mais que foutaient ces damnés muscles du contrôle facial ?.?

- passer en revue toutes les fois où elle avait imaginé une scène de ce genre (non, pas si souvent avec Snape. Enfin, si. Non. Si. Non !)

- détailler impudiquement le plus insupportable de ses collègues - et accessoirement fantasme secret (Non voyons, pas fantasme quand même. Enfin si. Non. Si. Non. Argh !)

Oui, elle devait... elle devait... Ne surtout pas remarquer en quel sentiment se muait progressivement l'expression de pure panique de Sev... du professeur Snape. Cesser de sourire bêtement comme une gamine devant le plus beau cadeau de Noël qui soit. Arrêter d'avancer vers lui. Ne surtout pas...

Et puis zut. Que ce qui doit arriver, arrive.

**-.-.-.-.-**

« Nooooon ! Pas ça !  
>- Oh que si, Weasley.<br>- Espèce de sadique !  
>- Quand vous en aurez fini avec les compliments...<br>- Mais pourquoi ? »

Ronald Weasley, solidement attaché à sa chaise, regardait en un profond dégoût le couple enlacé devant la cheminée. Severus agita négligemment le fer dans les braises.

« Pur respect de la tradition, Weasley. Vous m'avez fait passer Noël au balcon, vous passerez Pâques aux tisons... »

Tandis que Weasley continuait à brailler au scandale et à la trahison, Hermione se serra davantage contre lui, au point qu'il en oubliait le lieu, les tisons, et que...

... il se réveilla finalement. Pour constater que le jour était levé, qu'on était toujours le 25 décembre, que son rêve de torture weaslyenne s'était évanoui - mais par contre, Hermione blottie contre lui **(3)** sous un édredon des plus confortables, et qui le regardait en souriant, là c'était du réel.

« Tu parlais de Pâques en dormant. Tu rêvais à quoi ?  
>- Hum... nous, plus tard... »<p>

Hermione gloussa et, horreur, il trouva ce petit rire tout à fait mignon (il était foutu...)

« Le cynique Severus Snape ? penser à _**nous **_?... Et ce sera comment ? »

Severus revit rapidement Weasley attaché, les tisons, Hermione contre lui, et jugea qu'une réponse globale conviendrait mieux.

« Une suite très agréable à ce Noël au balcon. »

Hermione éclata franchement de rire.

« Noël au balcon, Pâques aux tisons... vu que Ron est en partie responsable du premier, je vais le tenir éloigné de toi en avril ! »

Severus pensa qu'il en avait peut-être dit plus que ce qu'il ne le croyait dans son sommeil. Puis il pensa qu'Hermione, qui le fixait de ses yeux brillants, était peut-être bien plus encline qu'il ne l'aurait cru à partager certains de ses fantasmes. Enfin, comme certains gestes bien ciblés sous l'édredon détournèrent son attention, il arrêta carrément de penser : tout était bien comme ça. Oh. Oui. _**Très**_ bien.

FIN

* * *

><p><strong>-.-.-.-.-<strong>

**NOTES**

(1) L'auteur avait une conception assez particulière des potions. De la magie. De la vie. Et pour tout dire: des titres et du rire.

(2) A la question : «Et peut-on savoir, M. Longdubas, comment vous espérez qu'un mélange de glucose, eau, colorants et arômes, bref comment votre grenadine, transforme un lombric en dragon?» Le genre de question à laquelle on s'abstient de répondre, surtout quand Parvati glousse : «Beurk, des lombrics?»

(3) Le pyjama à lapins et tortues s'était pris d'affection pour le costume du Père Noël. Hermione, ce cœur tendre, l'avait donc envoyé le rejoindre au pied du lit.


End file.
